


奎八5

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八5

金珉奎一把抱起徐明浩，放在床上，徐明浩不停用手扯着什么也遮不住的短裙，夹紧的双腿不安分的细微颤抖着，脸上的红晕从刚才就一直没有消退过，甚至看见金珉奎站在床边居高临下的看着自己更红了！  
金珉奎看着在床上不知所措的人儿，心里像猫抓似的痕痒难耐，忽而看见人儿头戴的猫耳朵，可不就是一只小奶猫吗！恨不得马上将这只小奶猫就地正法，可是看见人儿一副未经人事的样子他恐怕会伤害到了人儿，只能调整着呼吸不让自己看起来太急色而吓着人儿！  
“珉奎...珉奎？”一直等不到对方回应的徐明浩略显羞涩的叫着站在床边的金珉奎，这还是第一次这么亲昵的叫他珉奎呢！不仅在心中自豪起来，这样好的珉奎以后就是我的了！  
被小奶猫奶声奶气的声音叫着，金珉奎只觉得自己再不扑上去就不是男人了！  
“嗯？我们明浩等不及了吗？哥哥这就来满足我的小奶猫！”语毕便轻柔的上床伏在人儿上方，看着人儿绯红的脸蛋，温柔的吻上了刚刚被亲吻过略显红肿的嘴唇！  
“唔...”被金珉奎用舌尖细细的舔过牙龈，再到舌尖，缠住舌头不断的交缠着！啧啧的水声让徐明浩更加敏感，不自觉地呻吟出声！  
“这么敏感？哥哥还没开始呢！”听到身下的人儿呻吟，金珉奎故意调笑着！手也不规矩的隔着薄薄的衣服按压着人儿的乳尖！  
“啊哈...珉奎...”过电般的快感使得未经人事的徐明浩受不住的夹紧双腿摩擦，自觉的挺起胸口想要更多的快乐！  
“小奶猫，要叫哥哥！叫哥哥才能让你舒服喔！”恶劣的用指尖围着乳晕周围打转，就是不肯的去触碰已经挺立肿大的乳头！  
“哥哥...珉奎哥哥...你碰碰你的小奶猫嘛！”被情欲支配的大脑已经无力再考虑羞耻不羞耻这样的问题了，只想身上的人可以狠狠的疼爱自己！  
“真乖...哥哥这就来碰我的小奶猫！”低头含住早就想一亲芳泽的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，舌尖模拟着接吻的动作在乳晕处不停的打着圈，时而又卷起乳头不停吮吸，直到薄薄的衣衫被口水弄湿变得透明，另一边也丝毫不冷落的用手按压揉捏，红肿的程度一点也不逊色！  
“啊啊....好舒服....哥哥....下面也要....哥哥碰碰浩浩的下面好不好！”胸口的双重刺激让徐明浩不受控制的扭动身体，双腿也摩擦的更用力，不曾使用过的小嫩芽也悄悄抬起了头，被内裤束缚着想要得到解脱！  
被身下的人儿不断扭动的身体磨蹭的自己也欲火焚身，暂时放过人儿的乳头，看见穿着短裙的徐明浩双腿不停的摩擦着，隔着内裤抚上娇嫩的性器来回撸动着，直到性器完全挺立，脱下人儿的内裤，看着勃起的性器顶着短裙的下摆，金珉奎的眼神暗了暗！“小妖精，想要哥哥碰就要听哥哥的话！现在给你吃哥哥的棒棒糖！”色情的语气让徐明浩不住的颤抖着，被金珉奎脱掉内裤只穿着短裙的下体凉飕飕的，连带着后面的小穴也不停收缩着！  
“嗯啊...浩浩要吃棒棒糖！”无意识的舔着嘴唇，小舌头不安分的在外面乱晃！  
将人儿抱起，让人儿的头伏在自己腿间，人儿只穿着短裙的下体对着自己，看见被裙摆遮盖的白嫩柔软的屁股，忍不住在上面咬了一口，以宣示自己的主权！  
“啊....哥哥干嘛咬浩浩...”屁股被咬了一口使得小穴收缩的更厉害了！  
“那浩浩也来惩罚哥哥，狠狠的'咬'哥哥的棒棒糖好不好？”说完，金珉奎便将已经半勃起的性器在人儿的嘴唇上来回戳弄着！  
“唔...”才刚张开嘴巴就被金珉奎的性器戳进了嘴里，咸腥的味道刺激着味蕾，鼻息间呼吸着的全是男人的气味，徐明浩尽力的张大嘴巴含住男人的性器，明明是不太好的味道，却让徐明浩越发的兴奋，翘在金珉奎脸部上方的屁股也不自觉的微微扭动起来！  
'啪'在圆润饱满的屁股上打了一下，皮肤以肉眼可见的程度渐渐变成了粉红色，连带着小穴也变成了粉红色，金珉奎看着眼前一开一合的小穴只觉得身下的性器更硬了，小奶猫应该还是第一次，只能慢慢扩张了！这样想着，丝毫不犹豫的舔上了眼前粉嫩的小穴！  
“啊呀....哥哥....不要啊...好脏的....好奇怪....嗯啊...”第一次暴露在人前的地方被温柔舔弄着，从未有过的异样快感席卷着徐明浩的感官，他只觉得自己全身发软，好像要融化在金珉奎的怀里！  
'啪'又是一个巴掌落在泛红的屁股上！“专心帮哥哥舔棒棒糖，哥哥在给浩浩扩张，不好好扩张会伤害我们浩浩的，我的浩浩这么甜哪里脏了，特别的这里...最甜！”金珉奎故意调戏着人儿，他的小奶猫真是个宝贝，刚刚用舌尖舔进去后发现里面竟然已经有些微微的湿意，看来小奶猫是个极品了！  
“哥哥的...好大...浩浩的嘴巴快含不住了...”努力吞吐着越来越大的性器，时而用舌尖打着圈舔着性器的顶端，时而含住囊袋吮吸着，顺着嘴巴留下的口水将性器弄的湿滑不堪，看起来色情无比！  
“呃...小奶猫又在撒谎...明明吸的很好！浩浩真会吸...嗯啊...哥哥都要被小奶猫吸射了...”被人儿湿热的口腔含住，看着人儿努力取悦自己的样子，金珉奎越发的兴奋！  
为了避免被人儿舔射，金珉奎抱起徐明浩，让他躺在自己身下，抬起人儿的双腿，让人儿自己抱住，自己则埋下头继续舔舐这人儿的小穴，边舔边慢慢将手指插进去继续扩张！  
“啊啊....哥哥....”被突然插进的手指弄的失声尖叫，小穴第一次被异物进入，徐明浩反射性的夹紧了小穴，有些微的不适却又吸着金珉奎的手指不肯放！  
手指被突然夹紧，金珉奎调笑着拍打着人儿的屁股，嘴上也毫不留情的说着色情的荤话！“夹这么紧，要把哥哥的手指夹断吗！”  
“唔...没有要夹断的...别说了....哥哥...”渐渐放松着后穴让对方的手指可以更加顺利的扩张，感受到手指在体内不断抠弄着，下身的性器也越来越胀！  
看着人儿逐渐享受的表情，将手指又加入一根，不断抽插瘙刮着，当插入到第三根手指的时候突然戳到一块软肉，不断的按压，看着人儿突然瞪大眼睛，几乎是在按压的同时，人儿的身体突然颤抖起来，接着空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的麝香味，原来小奶猫已经射了！真是敏感啊！  
“啊...哈啊...”刚刚被小穴突然的刺激弄的射出来的徐明浩微微失神的看着天花板，来不及吞咽的口水在嘴唇边淌下，身下的短裙被精液打湿，双腿还在打着颤！  
看着这一切的金珉奎再也忍不了了，将人儿的精液抹在自己的性器上，扶着硬挺的性器在小穴周围来回摩擦！“浩浩...可能有点疼...可是我真的忍不了...我会温柔的...给我好吗！”  
微微回过神的徐明浩看着眼前这个温柔的男人，点了点头！他愿意把自己交给他，交给这个自己爱了好久的男人！  
得到回应的金珉奎急不可耐的将性器缓缓插入了徐明浩的小穴，看着身下的人儿隐忍的表情，金珉奎感觉自己的心像被巧克力包裹着一样，甜腻到不行！这个就算羞射的不得了却还是愿意用尽全力取悦自己的人儿，是自己的宝贝！只有自己可以让他露出这样色情的表情！只有自己的性器可以进入到他的小穴里！心理和生理的双重满足感让金珉奎埋在人儿小穴里的性器又胀大了几分！  
“嗯啊....哥哥...怎么又....又大了....好胀...”男人体贴的停留了一段时间给自己适应，然而突然胀大的性器让人儿呻吟出声！小穴一张一合的吸附着男人的性器！  
感受到小奶猫小穴的收缩，金珉奎再也忍不住了，缓缓抽插着，渐渐加快速度，小奶猫的里面太舒服了，又热又湿又紧，让金珉奎舒爽不已！  
“哈...啊哈....哥哥....慢啊....慢...嗯啊...好舒服...浩浩好舒服....”被身上的男人突然加快的速度惊吓到，转而更激烈的快感席卷全身，让徐明浩失神，怎么会这么舒服！被金珉奎温柔的对待也好，粗暴的对待也好，都让徐明浩深深陷入！  
“嗯呃....哥哥也好舒服....浩浩的小嘴好会吃，不管是上面的，还是下面的！都咬的哥哥好舒服！”故意说出下流的话让身下的小奶猫更加兴奋，越夹越紧的小穴昭示着人儿喜欢听这些话！寻着刚刚扩张时找到的敏感点不停顶弄！  
“啊啊.....那里不要....慢一点....哥哥....浩浩又要....又要射了....”刚刚才发泄过的性器因为被敏感点被不停戳弄又变得挺立起来，顶端已经开始冒出了些微的前列腺液！  
“我们浩浩太敏感了！被哥哥才插了这么一会就受不了了？”边说着，金珉奎也越发的用力抽插，小奶猫是第一次，不能做的太过分了，反正来日方长，有的是时间好好调教小奶猫！这么想着，就更加用力的往人儿的那一家点快速戳刺！  
“哈啊....因为...被哥哥...嗯啊...操开了...才会敏感....呃啊....哥哥....珉奎....浩浩要....要射了....啊啊.....”终究是抵不过敏感点被猛烈顶弄的快感，未经人事的小嫩芽在没有经过任何抚慰射了两次！虚脱的徐明浩瘫软在床上，嘴里因为金珉奎的继续抽插轻哼着！  
被突然绞紧的小穴弄的金珉奎精关失守，猛烈的抽插数十下后也射在了人儿的小穴里！  
“嗯呜...”被精液射在小穴里刺激的人儿的性器又射出来一点东西！热热的精液在小穴里被金珉奎的性器堵着，徐明浩扭了扭身子想要脱离金珉奎的性器！  
“浩浩...别动....让哥哥在小穴里面在待一会，浩浩的小穴里面真舒服！”做完还不放过人儿，继续用下流的话语挑逗着人儿！  
“唔...那你呆会要帮我清理！”抵不过男人的要求，只有撒娇着让男人帮忙清理，射了两次的徐明浩是真的困了累了，眨了眨眼睛就这么睡了过  
去！  
看着已经熟睡的人儿，金珉奎抽出性器，抱着人儿去浴室清理，小穴里的精液随着性器的抽出缓缓流了出来！徐明浩不舒服的呜咽出声，蹭了蹭金珉奎的胸口又继续沉睡！  
“小傻子....睡吧！我的宝贝....”被徐明浩撒娇的样子迷到，原来小奶猫真的这么奶啊！再一次感叹，自己真的是捡到宝了！


End file.
